1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio receiver, for example an amplitude modulation (AM) radio receiver for a hi-fi system or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a normal AM radio receiver, the received radio frequency (RF) signal is fed to a mixer where it is mixed with a local oscillator signal to downconvert it to baseband. There may be more than one mixing stage, in which case the received signal passes through one or more intermediate frequency (IF) stages. Bandpass filtering and amplification may be performed at each stage. The resulting signal is an analogue signal at audio frequency which can be amplified and fed to a loudspeaker.
In one implementation the receiver stage is implemented wholly or mostly with discrete analogue components. This occupies a considerable amount of circuit board area, and requires a complex and costly manufacturing process. In addition, diagnosing faults in the receiver is difficult because of the number of discrete analogue components. The analogue components may be integrated on to a single integrated circuit. In some specialist receiver systems, for example the Racal model 2551/2561 and the JRC model NRD 545 the received signal is converted to digital form at the intermediate frequency stage. However, the radio frequency components of this receiver are still implemented in analogue form and are subject to the disadvantages discussed above, and the complexity and expense of these systems makes them highly unsuitable for domestic AM receiver applications.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a radio receiver having reduced size, cost and complexity.